


And It Makes Me Feel So Fine (I can’t control my brain)

by Apsacta



Series: Cover (me with love) [5]
Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Basically, Gen, TwoSet at the zoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25431871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apsacta/pseuds/Apsacta
Summary: Playing violin for kangaroos...
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: Cover (me with love) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803088
Comments: 18
Kudos: 48





	And It Makes Me Feel So Fine (I can’t control my brain)

∞ [**Island** **in** **the** **Sun** (Weezer Cover)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-L1J1LOYvUE) – Renée Dominique ∞

Okay, so, Eddy’s brain is weird sometimes.

He’ll be walking around, having fun at the zoo with his best friend (his absolutely platonic best friend), looking at animals and having a good time, and then his brain will suddenly provide him with this gem. _This feels like such a nice date_. Which is not at all the feeling that they were going for when they came up with the idea.

The original idea, bless their hearts for coming up with it, is to film a video here. They are supposed to play violin for the kangaroos because, after all, everyone deserves a bit of classical music in their life. Kangaroos included.

(And yeah, maybe, _just maybe_ , playing classical music for kangaroos isn’t as conclusive as they thought it would be. Maybe kangaroos prefer jazz music, or something more bouncy).

It will make for some quality footage though, and it's nice video content. Eddy can almost see the comments under the video full of heart eyes and uwus when Brett pets the kangaroo. Nice, wholesome, quality content. Exactly what their channel needs, he tells himself.

Brett pets more after that, once he’s reassured that his violin is in its case and can’t be damaged. He’d pet all of them, Eddy’s sure, if he could get his hands on them. His voice goes soft when talks to them off camera, tries to make them come closer, tries to get Eddy to touch them.

Eddy’s too scared but won’t admit it. He’s pretty sure he’s heard somewhere – or maybe read – that kangaroos can punch you if you bother them. He’s not sure it’s true but it sounds like it could be. He wonders if his allergies would flare up if he’s as bold as Brett.

It’s such a nice day, with the sun just warm enough and the wind just light enough and the leaves on the trees murmuring in the background. It’s such a nice day and Eddy wonders why they don’t go out like this more often.

 _This is such a nice date_ , his brain adds, and Eddy blushes, hopes nobody notices, and shushes his goddamn mind into silence. He _doesn’t_ want to go on dates with Brett. This is preposterous.

“I think we should go look for the emu,” Eddy suggests at some point. They’re filming a video, after all. Maybe emus like classical music.

He’s afraid that his brain will come up with other random thoughts like this, so he keeps hold of the camera from then on, just so that it doesn’t show on his face. It’s a good idea, though. This way he gets to film a few more birds and a lot more of Brett. And no pesky thoughts about going on dates with his best friend will ever show on camera.

(Okay, so, the ‘ _twoset iguanas_ ’ comment is his bad. The twoset iguanas – or whatever these are – were definitely getting it on. So, sue him. Eddy’s brain is weird sometimes. It doesn’t mean anything).

It’s such a nice day though, and of course it doesn’t feel like a date because it isn’t one, but Eddy kind of forgets that they’re filming a video halfway through it. They never do get to see if emus like classical music because after filming Brett trying to talk to a colourful budgie, Eddy gives up completely.

They end up just walking around, and Eddy watches Brett try to pet absolutely anything that comes in petting range.

Maybe they should do more of this. Maybe Eddy wants to treat Brett to an ice-cream or something afterwards, just to prolong the moment a little more, but maybe he stops himself, because this is not a date, after all.

It’s such a nice day, though.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> See you in August :)


End file.
